The Day of the Black Sun
by PRGedney
Summary: Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and Roy have been through a lot of evil in Starling City. But nothing can prepare them for the prophecy known as The Day of the Black Sun.


Chapter 1: A New Enemy:

* * *

Roy and Oliver were training. Felicity was going through various cases and Diggle was simply watching Oliver and Roy train.

Roy was training on the practice dummy; he was learning how to control his strength and his emotions. Oliver was teaching him to go slowly. "Good," he said as Roy controlled his strength and hit slowly and accurately. "Your control has gotten better, Roy."

"I'm just thinking about Thea and how I don't wanna hurt her anymore," Roy replied, slowly increasing his speed while maintaining control of his strikes.

Oliver nodded in approval. "Good. Love is a powerful emotion. It can be dangerous but learning how to channel it in a positive manner of fighting will benefit you." He then jumped down from his bar rack and walked up to Roy; he handed his a pair of short metal poles.

Roy asked, "What're these for?"

"We will be practicing your accuracy and precision now," Oliver responded. He then positioned Roy about a couple feet from him. "Now. I want you to try to keep your precision while matching strikes with me."

Roy nodded and they began.

A few moments later, Felicity called, "Oliver! We got a problem!"

Oliver nodded his head to Roy and they both came over to Felicity. "What is it?" Roy asked.

"There's been a massive break-in at the Starling National Bank. There's footage." She pressed a button and a screen with Walter came on; he was in a hostage hold by a hooded man with a strange bow. He smiled at the camera and a bolt of lightning launched from his hand; it destroyed the camera footage.

"He was looking right at me," commented Oliver. "Like he knew me."

"We need to get down there," Diggle said urgently.

Oliver nodded. Turning to Roy, he said, "Roy. I had a special hoodie made for you. It's in that box." Pointing to it, he then said, "Grab it. I'm gonna need you. And Diggle."

Grabbing his bow, he walked away.

Roy opened the box, looked at the hoodie and said, "Sick." Putting it on, he ran to catch up.

* * *

Walter was being circled by the strange hooded man. "You're a fool to come here alone, you know," he commented. "The SWAT and police will get you for sure."

"They are of no concern to me, Walter." His voice had a commanding tone to it as if he was a great leader. "I only worry about the Arrow."

"The Arrow? What does the Arrow have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this. He's instrumental to my mistress's plans."

"Who's your mistress?" Walter demanded, only to have an evil-looking blade at his neck. "I wouldn't suggest using that tone with me," the man warned. "The last person who did was drained."

"Of what?" Walter asked, fearing the answer.

The man was about to answer when the Arrow crashed through the window and fired an arrow at the man. He caught it with an outstretched hand and fired it back with his bow.

The Arrow dodged the arrow, which exploded behind him. Looking back, he said, "That wasn't an exploding arrow."

"Interesting bow, this one," commented the man as the Arrow examined the gleaming bow. "It can make even the simplest arrow turn into a missile."

"That's impossible."

"Not where I'm from."

"Which is?"

"Patience, Arrow. All will be made clear in time."

Roy came at him from behind, catching the man off-guard; the man quickly threw Roy off and he crashed against a cupboard. He jumped up and took out a shard of glass in his shoulder.

"See you have a new companion, Arrow," observed the man. "Has the _makuda_ in him?"

"How do you know about the _makuda_?"

"We created it."

"The Japanese created it."

"Correction: The Japanese STOLE it. WE made it."

"'We' as in?"

"Let's just say we're all over Starling City."

"What for?"

"In time, I will tell you. For now, you must be kept in the dark." He turned around.

"What's your name?" the Arrow roared.

Turning his head slightly, he replied, "Dragonborn."

With that, he was engulfed in smoke and by the time it cleared, he was gone.

The Arrow looked at Roy and they both escaped.

* * *

As soon as Oliver and Roy got back, Felicity looked at them. "You guys okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah. Where's Diggle?" Oliver asked as he put his bow away.

"On his way back. What's going on?"

Oliver turned and said, "Dragonborn. Look up everything you can on it: CIA, FBI, Interpol, NSA, anything that can give you information on the name."

"Got it." Turning to her desk, she suddenly turned back around. "Is this guy…?"

"Just don't worry about it, Ms. Smoake," answered Roy. "Just do it. Please."

She nodded and turned back to her desk; she began typing.

Oliver said to Roy, "Go upstairs and get to work. Don't worry Thea."

He nodded and ran upstairs.

Oliver sighed and got changed.

* * *

The man was before an image of a beautiful pale-skinned vampire. Kneeling, he said, "Mother."

She smiled and replied, "Ragnar. No need to be so formal. You are my son, after all."

Nodding he got up and replied, "I miss you, Mom."

"And I you, Raggy. Did Queen fall for the bait?"

"Ye-up."

"Good. Now he knows of you and of our operations throughout Starling City."

"And with him chasing them, he'll be completely distracted for when we take Thea Queen."

"And Laurel Lance."

"Yes. The two women he loves and cares the most about. Once they're captured…"

"He will try to rescue them. It is vital that he comes as the Arrow in broad daylight. Make it happen."

"And once he's defeated…"

"You will commence with shrouding of the sun and sky and plunging the city into 24 hours of pure darkness."

Ragnar nodded. "And once that happens?"

"I will come and deal with the Arrow. Personally."

Ragnar grinned. "The great Queen of the Blood, Serana Wartooth."

"And you are the descendant of the Dovahkiin, your father."

He nodded. "Until then."

"Good-bye for now. And I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

The image faded out.

Ragnar thought about the events that had transpired that night.

Oliver Queen… The Green Arrow.

He could not stop what was to come.


End file.
